You Belong With Me
by OneDream123
Summary: This is a one-shot on when Ikuto reveals his real feelings to Amu and is trying to make her understand that he isn't playing around this time. Does she have the same feelings towards him? I rated this T just to be safe :P


**Okay so I'm new to this anime and I'm not sure if I got their personalities right? Please don't hate on me if I did? :X Anyways this is just a fan-fic because I am absolutely in love with this couple Amu&Ikuto I really hope these two become a couple! ^-^ So here is my story I hope it's good? o: Please tell me what you think by reviewing it after you read it. Thanks 3 **

**Amu's POV**

It was just another night like any other, just staring at the starry night sky.

"Staring at the sky now are you?" I jumped back seeing it was only Ikuto I playfully hit his shoulder.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." He smirked at me.

"Is that a good or a bad thing? Or is because I'm here?" Keeping the same smile on his face. I was blushing a lot not sure what to say.

"I-uh no, that is not why! I said that because I thought you were someone else and it scared me." I said crossing my arms trying to hide the amount of blushing I was doing but, I miserably failed at it.

"So you have forgotten my voice, then?" His face looked hurt but, he was just messing with me to get me to apologize or blush.

"No I didn't forget I just didn't have enough time to identify your voice is all." He cut his act and raised an eyebrow smiling.

"So I take that as an apology then?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I guess. Even though I don't really have anything to be sorry for. But, sure." Slightly blushing I wanted to tell him but, my mind is so confused.

'_I like Tadase and Ikuto but, Ikuto is different, mysterious, he's just amazing in every wa- WAIT what are you saying, AMU! He probably doesn't even like you like you do? I know he confessed when I asked him who he loved and he said me but, I just don't know if that's true or no-' _

My thoughts were cut off when my cellphone started to ring. I got it out from my pocket and saw it was a text from Tadase. Great just what I need more boy trouble.

"I'm guessing Tadase texted you?" His voice didn't have any hint of annoyance in it at all, his voice sounded sad for real this time. I felt like my heart was breaking at the sight of his face. I just wish I had the courage to tell hm... I don't want Ran doing it for me! I want to be the one to tell him just being me.

"How did you know that?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Lucky guess, plus you text him a lot." I bit my lip I know I already asked him this but, I felt like saying it again.

"I know I'm sorta confused with things right now...So is there anyone that you like?" He looked down then back at me.

"Well there is this one girl." He looked away again as I was thinking _'what if he isn't fooling me anymore? Or what if it is another girl?' _I decided to play along,

"So what does she look like?" He grinned at me and continued.

"She has this really sweet strawberry hair, amazing brown eyes that I could just get lost in. I told her my true feelings but, she doesn't seem to think they are true and just a joke. I really want her to know how I feel..." It started to rain so we went to sit in my room. I was blushing and my heart was fluttering at what he said. '_He really thinks all those things about me? I never knew he cared that much...'_ I had to wait for the perfect moment to tell him my feelings.

"Have you talked to this 'girl' at all?" I asked looking in his eyes. He sighed deeply.

"So many times... I've tried explaining but, she just seems to think I'm messing with her. I just wish I could go up to her and tell her how much I really do love her..." My eyes grew wide and my heart was beating fast.

"But, of course she doesn't feel the same way about me because, she loves someone else." I bit my lip again.

"Well maybe you don't know the whole story? I mean... why don't you try telling her? Maybe she loves you just as much as you do?" He smiled but, it soon turned into a frown when he read the time on the clock on her wall.

"I really wish I knew... but, I guess only time will tell, right? Well I have to go now. Bye, Amu." My heart felt like it was slowly being ripped apart I had to tell him! It was now or never. I ran downstairs and opened the front door it was really pouring but, I didn't care. I ran outside to look for him I couldn't see him anywhere. My eyes started to well up with tears as I dropped to my knees with my hands in my face. The rain camouflaged my tears perfectly.

"I messed everything up...Why didn't you tell him! Ugh!" I cried endlessly until a hand touched my shoulder I got up and turned around, seeing it was Ikuto I was shocked.

"You know there is this boy I like." He smiled.

"Really now? What's he like?" I smiled back at him through my tears.

"Well he is a boy who always keeps messing with me. He always seems mysterious in a way. I keep thinking if what he told me was true or not? I wanted to tell him so many times how I really felt but, I was just afraid to. I know our age's are a few years apart but, I don't care. Because I love him and age is nothing but a number. I was confused at first to find where my heart truly lies and I found it." He brought me closer to him I put my arms around his neck.

"So who is this 'guy' that you love?" He was still playing along smiling at me. I put my hands on his face.

"You." I simply said then brought my face closer to his and closed the gap between us. His lips felt so soft against mine and It was my first kiss too. I've always wanted a kiss in the rain especially with the person I really love. I ran my finger through his hair which felt so soft. We broke away from the kiss and I looked up into his eyes.

"I love you, Ikuto." He wiped the tears away from my face and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, too. Amu." I started crying again and he was confused as to why I was?

"Why are you crying, Amu?" I was now giggling at him which only made him more confused.

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"I'm fine. The reason why I'm happy is that I finally told you everything I needed to say. I wanted to so many other times but, they just didn't seem right."

Just as I was about to kiss him again my parents came home from shopping with my little sister and, they all had shocked faces all on their faces. "What do you think your doing young lady! You never told us you had a boyfriend! He looks way to old for you!" My dad started yelling.

I was enraged _'why couldn't they just accept him, why couldn't I be happy for once?' _Ikuto had a hurt look on his face.

"Ouch. I'm not that old an-" He was cut off by my father who went up to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Listen here! If you want to date my daughter... You have to have dinner with us first!" We were completely dumbfounded. How can dad be able to forgive and forget ever so quickly.

"Yes, yes! Dinner first! And no kissing in my house or any other such things!" Mom and Dad said at the same time. This whole situation was completely confusing to me but, somewhat made some sense.

"Oh course, Sir I wouldn't even think of it." Ikuto said nervously. My dad stared him straight in the face way too close for comfort.

"And how much do you love my daughter?" I blushed bright red.

"Dad!" I yelled from embarrassment.

"What sweetie. It is a question I must know, because if he breaks your heart he is going to regret it." I looked at Ikuto and he looked at me he was actually blushing.

"I wouldn't think of ever breaking her heart. I love her a lot." My dad still wasn't satisfied.

"How much? I need to know!" I rolled my eyes at his pestering questions so I decided to say something.

"Dad, he loves me more than anything in this world, and I love him more than anything. I know that I want to be with him forever." My dad backed away and started to shed a tear.

"Alright, your good then! I'm so glad you found someone, sweetie." I think my face is going to be permanently red from the blushing I've been doing.

"Amu has boyfrwend now. He love my swister!" She was prancing around in the rain until we all realized we were still in the rain.

"We should all go inside before we catch a cold." All of us went inside and I was freezing.

"Amu why don't you go get changed oh and I never knew your name?" I answered for him.

"His name is Ikuto." I giggled.

"You know I could have said that." He crossed his arms.

"I know but, I just had to." I walked upstairs to my room to go get changed.

**Ikuto's POV**

"So, Ikuto you can borrow some of my husbands clothes if you like?" Her parents are so nice I thought that they would be more strict or something?

"Are you sure that's okay?" Her mother smiled warmly at me.

"Of course. Your like family now." I was shocked at first then I smiled.

"Well, thank you. That is really kind of you." She nodded smiling and went upstairs to get some clothes when she came back down she handed me clean clothes and told me to go and change in the bathroom so I did.

**Amu's POV**

I felt so much better after changing out of those wet clothes and into some comfy pj's. I was wearing a black tank top and fluffy pajama pants that were red and had hearts all over them. I had my hair up in a ponytail as I went to go sit on the couch to wait for Ikuto. I heard a door click and turned around I saw him walking out of the bathroom looking super hot in those pajamas. Which is weird to say considering those are my dad's... whatever. He made his way over to the couch and sat beside me. I went and cuddled up to him resting my head on his chest.

"Well you certainty look hot in those pajamas." I said winking at him. "Well you look extremely beautiful as always." I giggled at his comment and kissed him. I rested my head on his shoulder and he had his arms around me I didn't need a blanket because, all I needed was him and I was warm. I could hear my mom and dad whispering about something.

"I told her no kis-" He was making a fist and waving it in the air with the most angry expression on his face.

"Dear, just let it go for tonight. Our daughter is happy." She put a hand on his shoulder as she spoke calmly to him.

"Your right for our daughter's happiness. But, this better not be an ongoing thing."

I giggled '_Oh dad, you have no idea.' _I laughed again.

"Are you okay?" I stared up at him.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" He chuckled.

"Are you cold at all?" I shook my head. "Nope. Just being with you makes me warm.." I hugged his waist and rested my head near his neck.

"Well then. I'll be your blanket any day." I blushed at his comment even though my parents heard it and my dad was fuming.

"I wouldn't mind. Because your better then any blanket. Your my, Ikuto." He smiled at me and touched my face.

"And your my, Amu." I sat up straight and locked lips with him again still in his arms.

**Normal POV**

Amu's parents were chatting in the kitchen and her father looked like he was going to blow a gasket because of the way his daughter was acting with her new 'boyfriend' but, he had to accept the fact that his daughter had found love and that he has to be happy for her.

Soon after Amu and Ikuto fell asleep together on the couch, while her parents went to bed. The storm was really bad so they said he was allowed to stay the night. Ikuto woke up in the middle of the night to see her sleeping all cuddled up to him. He smiled at her and carefully not to wake her up carried her in his arms as he brought her to her bedroom. He placed her carefully in bed and pulled the covers over her, he then placed a soft kiss on her forehead and said,

"Goodnight, my Strawberry." He was about to leave out the window when Amu shot up from her bed.

"Ikuto! Don't go!" He smiled at her and went and sat on her bed next to her.

"I need you here with me." She pulled on his arm and he made his way to the other side of the bed.

"And what if your parents found out I was in the same bed as you? They might get the wrong thought?" He smirked and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't care if they do! My parents know me better than anyone else they know I wouldn't do things like that. Plus they said you were aloud to stay here." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ya on the couch not in your bed." She was blushing madly now.

"It doesn't matter. Besides, I'm cold and I need my blanket." She winked at him and he blushed. She cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and muffled a whisper in her hair.

"Goodnight, Amu. I love you." She happily sighed and softly whispered back. "Night my Ikuto. I love you, too."

**A cute little fluffy one-shot of Amuto ^-^ Yay! Please Review! :)**


End file.
